


luka dan air mata itu (bukan) cinta.

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Inspired by Music, M/M, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: di antara luka dan air mata, kau memilih mencintaiku.





	luka dan air mata itu (bukan) cinta.

**Author's Note:**

>   * Supernatural adalah serial TV yang dibuat atas ide Eric Kripke, didistribusikan oleh The WB dan sekarang, The CW.
>   * Love The Way You Lie part II adalah lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Rihanna dengan Eminem, dan muncul di album Loud. Lagu ini ditulis oleh Alexander Grant, Holly Hafermann, dan Marshall Mathers. 
>   * Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material atas penulisan fanfiksi ini.
>   * Fanfiksi ini diikutkan dalam **Event Libretto** yang diselenggarakan oleh **Arisa-Mo.**
>   * Tema yang dipilih adalah **(2) What Are You Fighting For?** yang diintepretasikan sebagai berikut:  _Apa yang kau perjuangkan? Semua orang memiliki jawabannya masing-masing. Tapi jika kau tanya aku, aku akan bilang 'cinta'. Karena cintaku bukan cinta biasa. Karena tidak semua orang bisa mengerti apa yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Cintaku bukan jenis cinta yang akan kau puja-puja. Cintaku tidak akan membuat orang lain jatuh cinta. Cintaku sulit dimengerti. Tapi ini cintaku. Dan cinta ini yang kuperjuangkan. Aku tidak akan berhenti. Bahkan, tak peduli jika kau berpikir aku terlalu bodoh untuk melakukannya._
>   * Rating M untuk tema dan pesan implisit fanfiksi (selanjutnya dapat dilihat di End Notes karena mengandung spoiler).
> 


 

_luka itu masih baru,_

_tak kuingat kapan kutorehkan padamu._

_mungkin di malam mabuk saat aku kehilangan akal sehat._

_dan masih,_

_kau mengecup selamat malam dengan lembut di dahiku._

_apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku berhenti mencintaimu?_

~~_apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau berhenti mencintaiku?_ ~~

 

Castiel tertawa. Dean mengernyitkan dahi, tidak mengerti. "Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan. Kita bukan Tuhan."

×

 

_hari ini seperti hari-hari yang lain,_

_adalah hari dimana kau akan memelukku;_

_adalah hari dimana kau akan berusaha meraih tanganku;_

_adalah hari dimana kau merengkuhku dan menghujaniku dengan kata sayang;_

_adalah hari dimana kau akan menciumku—bibir, leher, manapun._

_dan aku,_

_hari ini seperti ribuan hari yang lain,_

_membenci diriku sendiri._

 

Tidak ada pertengkaran yang indah. Di balik selimut tebal, dua tubuh berkelit, seolah bergulat. Namun hanya satu suara bariton yang menggema di ruangan. "Ssh," bisiknya, berharap gelap tidak mencuri dengar.

×

 

_saat garis batas,_

_antara mimpi dan nyata tidak lagi terlihat,_

_aku dengan sukarela hanyut bersamanya;_

_membiarkan kenangan dan memori membawaku,_

_pada masa dimana aku pantas mencintaimu._

 

Saat iris hijaunya bersirobok dengan iris sebiru lautan, ia mengerjap. _Mimpi?_ Mungkin itu pikirnya. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum kecil seolah bisa membaca pikiran. "Kau tertidur lama. Mimpi apa?"

 

_aku berseru,_

_menyuruhmu diam._

_senyum kecilmu tidak memudar._

_tidak adil._

 

×

 

_mengapa kau masih bertahan,_

_padahal sudah lama kapal kita porak poranda?_

_mengapa kau masih bertahan?_

_padahal mungkin kapal kita sebentar lagi tenggelam?_

 

Dean tahu, ini bukan bahan percakapan yang biasa dilontarkan saat sarapan. Tapi, melihat Castiel duduk dengan anggun di depannya, menyesap teh hangat, Dean tidak bisa diam saja. Ia harus mengatakan sesuatu. Dan seharusnya ia lebih tahu, bahwa Castiel bukan pria dengan kata-kata. "Kau tahu mengapa," jawabnya singkat. Entah mengapa, Dean mendadak kehilangan selera makan.

×

 

_aku membeku._

_kau menatapku lama._

_hingga aku bersumpah, ada galaksi berpijar di iris matamu._

_kau tidak mengalihkan pandang._

_aku terdiam–tak kuasa berpaling._

 

Liburan adalah kata yang asing bagi Dean dan Castiel. Tapi sekali ini, duduk di atas kap Impala, di tengah antah-berantah dengan angkasa terbuka sebagai atapnya–untuk sekali ini, keduanya percaya, semesta mungkin menghendaki mereka bahagia. Dean menatap sisi wajah Castiel. Castiel menoleh, memberikan pandangan penuh. Sudut bibirnya naik, membentuk senyuman. Dean ingin membalas, sampai Castiel membuka mulut. "Jika kukatakan, aku melihat galaksi di matamu juga, akankah kau percaya?"

 

_tidak._

_karena aku adalah lubang hitam._

_jangan keliru._

 

×

 

_kau menangis._

_pundakku basah._

_tanganku kebas._

_apa aku melakukannya lagi?_

 

"Ssh." Castiel bersuara lembut seolah tengah berbicara dengan hewan yang ketakutan. Pelukan itu mengerat, membuat Dean kehabisan napas. Dan yang terakhir ia ingat, adalah biru samudera ~~dan mungkin tenggelam di dalamnya, tidak terlalu buruk juga.~~

×

 

_jangan membenciku dengan melimpahkan cinta._

_aku tidak mampu menghadapi tekanannya._

 

Jika tidak malu mengakui, maka Dean bisa berkata bahwa setiap hari adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Berdampingan dengan Castiel, membuat burger dan pai. Bergelung di sofa, berdua menonton film. Tangan tidak berhenti bergerilya. Bibir saling mengeksplorasi. Namun mereka dikutuk. Karena begitu kalimat sesederhana 'aku mencintaimu, selalu' dibisikkan, sofa seakan menjadi jarak di antara dua benua.

×

 

_cintai aku dengan benci;_

_akan lebih mudah,_

_untukmu ~~untukku~~ ,_

_serta darah dan air mata yang tertumpah nanti._

 

Castiel indah dalam murkanya. Mungkin, ini yang membuat Dean jatuh hati. Saat Castiel berteriak, menuntut, _"Mengapa begitu sulit membuatmu mengerti?"_ , Dean sibuk mengingat namanya sendiri.

×

 

_aku melihatmu berkemas hari ini._

_inikah akhirnya?_

 

"Tidak." Castiel tersenyum. Dean terpaku di depan pintu. Ketakutan terbesarnya, mungkin ~~sudah pasti~~ adalah bahwa cinta punya masa kadaluarsa.

 

_kau tak akan lari dariku._

_kau tak pernah bisa lari._

_hanya searah jalan yang kau tuju,_

_dan semua kembali padaku._

 

Castiel tertawa. Dean tidak mengerti. Matanya menatap kosong, hingga jemari Castiel meraih tangannya dengan lembut, "Kau mau membantuku mengangkat tas kita ke Impalamu?"

×

 

_aku tidak tahu,_

_mengapa kau membalas semua memar di punggungmu, dengan memelukku hangat._

_aku tidak tahu,_

_mengapa kau membalas luka di sudut bibirmu, dengan menciumku panas._

_aku tidak tahu,_

_mengapa kau masih bertahan setelah apa yang sudah kulakukan._

_apa kau bodoh?_

_apa kau gila?_

 

Satu hal yang pasti, Dean dan Castiel harus membayar semua kerusakan yang ada pada si pemilik motel atau mereka masuk penjara. Dean tertawa hampa, mendengar Castiel mendaftar barang apa saja yang perlu diganti. Hingga tawa itu berubah menjadi monolog yang menyedihkan. Kata-kata mendadak menjadi udara. "Aku hanya sedikit jatuh cinta," Dean membela diri. Daftar Castiel berhenti pada bantal yang terserak isinya di lantai.

Mungkin benar bahwa semuanya adil dalam cinta dan perang.

 

_kau bergelung di dadaku, merapatkan diri._

_lalu terlelap dengan senyum._

_serak, aku berbisik pada malam, mengatakan hal yang sama dengan sesal._

 

×

 

 

_jika kukatakan,_

_ketidaksempurnaanmu membuatku terobsesi,_

_kau mau bilang apa?_

 

"Tidak ada yang mau barang rusak." Castiel terlihat begitu sedih, hingga Dean menghabiskan hari menyakinkan pria di dekapannya bahwa dirinya adalah mekanik terbaik di dunia. Castiel mendengarkan 1001 kisah tentang barang yang sudah Dean perbaiki, tanpa menyela selain dengan tawa tidak percaya.

 

_aku terdiam._

_kubayangkan dirimu dihantam kalimat yang kau ucapkan; dua, tiga, empat, sepuluh, seratus, seribu, sejuta kali lebih menyakitkan._

_dan kau masih bisa tersenyum._

 

"Perbaiki aku," pintanya.

"Kau tidak rusak, Cas."

×

 

_hari ini,_

_teriknya matahari menyiksa kejam._

_tapi aku kedinginan._

_kau kedinginan._

_dunia kita kedinginan._

 

Entah bagaimana, Dean dan Castiel berakhir di tepi pantai. "Ssh," entah siapa yang berbisik, apakah Dean atau Castiel atau ombak–tidak ada yang tahu. Itu tidak penting. Tangan saling bertaut. Tubuh menyatu sempurna bagai keping teka-teki. Karena itulah cinta mereka. Teka-teki.

×

 

 

_di antara luka dan air mata,_

_kau memilih mencintaiku._

 

Suatu hari, Dean akan terluka lagi.

Suatu hari, Castiel akan murka lagi.

Tapi itu cinta mereka.

Dan jika kau tidak mengerti cinta mereka, maka mungkin ini bukan tempatmu beropini. Karena apabila mereka ditanya, mengapa masih bersama bila hanya untuk terluka? _'Aku mencintainya, hanya itu yang perlu kau tahu'_ adalah jawaban yang akan kau terima.

 

 

 

 

 

• fin •

**Author's Note:**

>  **catatan** : Fanfiksi ini secara implisit menggambarkan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga (domestic violence) di mana Castiel sebenarnya menderita penyakit jiwa yang mendorongnya berbuat kekerasan (sadar dan tidak sadar) kepada Dean. Dean terlalu mencintai Castiel sehingga pikirannya membuat ilusi bahwa apa yang dilakukan oleh tangan Castiel adalah perbuatannya sendiri. Pada akhirnya, mereka terlalu larut dalam perasaan mereka sendiri, sehingga mereka tidak berpikir untuk mencari bantuan. Karena bagi mereka, cinta mereka adalah satu-satunya versi cinta yang mereka ketahui.
> 
>  
> 
> Saya sungguh senang, akhirnya bisa menelurkan karya lagi :') ide dari fanfiksi ini sebenarnya sudah ada sejak Maret 2017 dan saya posting di Facebook, tapi lalu postingannya hilang karena saya lupa saya menulisnya pakai bahasa apa. Begitu saya ingat dan postingannya ketemu, saya langsung salin, tambal sana-sini, hingga akhirnya jadilah fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Perlu saya tegaskan, bahwa saya tidak ingin meromantisasi KDRT, dan saya harap fanfiksi ini tidak dilihat sebagai bentuk cinta tidak sehat saya pada hubungan yang tidak sehat seperti itu. Saya terlalu mencintai Dean dan Castiel, saya menginginkan hubungan yang sehat untuk mereka :')
> 
> Terima kasih untuk Arisa-Mo, karena momentumnya yang pas dengan Event yang diselenggarakan. Saya senang bisa menyumbang entri untuk  Event menulis fanfiksi lagi :')
> 
> Last but not least, kudos dan komentar adalah makanan jiwa saya. Mind to leave me some? ♥
> 
>  


End file.
